Someoka Ryuugo
(Forward) |number= 11 (Raimon) (Dark Emperors) 17 (Inazuma Japan) (Inazuma Legend Japan) |element=Wood |team= Raimon Dark Emperors (former) Inazuma Japan Inazuma Japan A Red Team Inazuma Legend Japan |seiyuu= Yasuyuki Kase |debut_game= Inazuma Eleven Inazuma Eleven GO |debut_manga= Chapter 1 |debut_anime= Episode 001 Episode 030 (GO)}} Someoka Ryuugo (染岡 竜吾) is a major supporting character. He was one of the first members and was a forward for Raimon. He became one of the Dark Emperors in Inazuma Eleven 2, then later became part of Inazuma Japan. He reappeared in Inazuma Eleven GO as Nishiki Ryouma's master. Profile IE= *''"Raimon's fearsome striker."'' |-|IE2= *''"This goalscoring ace has a commitment as fierce as his facial expression."'' |-|IE2 (Dark Emperors form)= *''"His striking skills have been taken to the limit by the Aliea crystal."'' Appearance He has very short pink hair and is quite tall. He has dark skin and a tear mole below his left eye. In GO, he has grown more hair and wears white attire. Also, his eyes have become more darkly outlined. Personality He is a typical hot-headed guy, with a sharp tongue, but deep down he can be quite nice. Someoka also dislikes change within the team, as is first shown when Gouenji joins the team and later when Gouenji leaves and then Fubuki takes his place. Considering that he had no such problems when, for example, Domon or Kidou first joined, his reservations might only apply to the forward position, and the ace striker position in particular.This is likely due to the fact that he is a forward. Although he dislikes changes, he is seen to be able to adapt and quickly take a liking to both Gouenji and Fubuki, proving that he is a caring person. In GO, he is shown to be calmer than the original series and a really good coach. Nishiki Ryouma looks up to him as an idol and a really good coach. Also, Someoka is shown to have a habit of bringing food over whenever he goes to Nishiki as shown in the flashbacks and when he came to visit him. It is also noticed he has a kind of a charming personality. Plot Season 1 Someoka is one of the first members of the Raimon Soccer Club, he and Handa joined at the same time, as they used to be in their elementary school's soccer club, but found it hard to ask to join since Endou and Aki were the only ones in the club. Gouenji, a transferee, made him jealous due to his highly skilled shots. Later, he accepts Gouenji Shuuya and acquires a new technique called Dragon Crash and combines it with Gouenji to form Dragon Tornado. During the match against Nose he was injured and was replaced by Domon. Season 2 In the fight against Aliea Academy, he initially had trouble accepting Fubuki Shirou as he strongly felt that Gouenji shouldn't be replaced and that the ace striker seat was rightfully Gouenji's. However, he later overcame it with Endou's help because he was able to realize that they were strengthening the team so that when Gouenji came back they would be the best team possible. After accepting Fubuki they created a combination hissatsu technique, Wyvern Blizzard. Unfortunately, through a badly treated injury and a desire to perfect his new hissatsu technique he severely hurts his leg. He is taken off the team in order to let his leg heal. He resides in the hospital for the rest of the season with a few players like Fubuki visiting him. In the end he joins the Dark Emperors and loses when they play against Raimon. Season 3 He wanted to join the Inazuma Japan and they had a selection match so the Coach (Kudou Michiya) can see their skills, but he was not chosen to be on the team even though he scored a goal using Wyvern Crash V2. He continues to train hard though, and later he and Sakuma Jirou replaced Fubuki Shirou and Midorikawa Ryuuji in Inazuma Japan after they got injured in the match against Fire Dragon. He learned the move Dragon Slayer, and soon upgraded it to V3 as the story progressed. With his hissatsu he fought against various teams in the FFI. In Episode 123, after Endou's God Catch being overcome by Hill's Double Jaw, making 1-0 to Little Gigant. As Inazuma Japan made the kickoff, he quickly advance through the field, but was forced to pass the ball to Hiroto since his lookalike was marking it. He later receives a pass from Kazemaru and tried to score a goal with his Dragon Slayer V3, but it was easily blocked by Rococo's God Hand X. Later, he was put on the bench because he was injured after block with his own body Drago's Double Jaw. Later he was celebrating that they won the FFI. He is seen at the graduation ceremony at Raimon. Later, they had a match against each other, the first being the original Raimon while the second Raimon includes members from the second season. In the match He tried to score a goal with Dragon Slayer V3 but failed due to Maou The Hand G5 and Shin Perfect Tower. He is later seen listening to Endou speech and agree with him when he said "Let's Play Soccer!". Plot (GO) Anime He appeared in the episode 30. He is first shown watching the game under a hat and sun-glasses. Then it's revealed that he was Nishiki's coach at the Italian Pro League. He seems to be happy to see that Nishiki's keshin had appeared. In Episode 31, he went back to Italy. Game In the 41st cutscene, it can be seen that he is watching the match of Raimon against Seidouzan through his cellphone while walking around in the airport. Movie Inazuma Eleven the Movie He and Handa Shinichi are the first two to join the soccer club as it was built. Then the first seven members later joined to make the Raimon Eleven Team. In the match against Ogre, he's badly beaten by Baddap Sleed and his teammates. When Endou Kanon joins, he lend his shirt to him. Inazuma Eleven GO Vs. Danball Senki W Someoka appeared during the movie during the match between Inazuma Legend Japan and Shinsei Inazuma Japan. After Hakuryuu released his Keshin, Seijuu Shining Dragon, and Armed with it, he became more interested. Later, he use Last Death Zone with Hiroto and Fubuki to help destroy the scoreboard with the help of Fire Tornado DD and Inazuma Break to get rid of the LBX army . Someoka was later seen assisting Endou in using Great The Hand but was sealed by Fran along with his teammates. Game Appearance Character Sprite and Avatar Wii Avatar Character View Recruitment Inazuma Eleven GO 2: Chrono Stone Young Form In order to recruit Someoka, you'll need to have: *'Item': Tattered Soccer Magazine (Dropped from Protocol Omega 3.0 at Handa's Challenge Route) *'Photo': Basketball Scoring Diagram (Taken at Raimon's Basketball Court Present) *'Records': Triple Chain! (Make a chain shoot with three users) After this, he can be scouted for an amount of 700 Kizuna Points. Stats Inazuma Eleven= At Lvl. 99 *'GP': 195 *'TP': 145 * Kick: 71 * Body: 60 * Control: 59 *'Guard': 61 *'Speed': 60 *'Stamina': 64 *'Guts': 70 |-|Inazuma Eleven 2= At Lvl. 99 *'GP': 195 *'TP': 145 *'Kick': 71 *'Body': 60 *'Control': 59 *'Guard': 61 *'Speed': 60 *'Stamina': 64 *'Guts': 70 |-|Inazuma Eleven 2 - Dark Emperors= *'GP': 232 *'TP': 240 *'Kick': 93 *'Body': 74 *'Control': 70 *'Guard': 75 *'Speed': 64 *'Stamina': 77 *'Guts': 83 |-|Inazuma Eleven GO 2: Chrono Stone - Young Form= At Lvl. 99 *'GP': 159 *'TP': 124 *'Kick': 149 *'Dribbling': 83 *'Block': 71 *'Catch': 68 *'Technique': 104 *'Speed': 92 *'Stamina': 128 *'Lucky': 81 |-|Inazuma Eleven GO 2: Chrono Stone - Adult Form= At Lvl. 99 *'GP': 159 *'TP': 113 *'Kick': 157 *'Dribbling': 128 *'Block': 66 *'Catch': 66 *'Technique': 123 *'Speed': 104 *'Stamina': 121 *'Lucky': 42 |-|Inazuma Eleven GO Galaxy= At Lvl. 99 *'GP': 159 *'TP': 124 *'Kick': 149 *'Dribble': 83 *'Block': 71 *'Catch': 68 *'Technique': 104 *'Speed': 92 *'Stamina': 128 *'Lucky': 81 GO Strikers 2013 Raimon Form= *'Kick': B *'Guard': C *'Body': C *'Speed': B *'Control': B *'Catch': B |-|GO Strikers 2013 Inazuma Japan Form= *'Kick': A *'Guard': B *'Body': B *'Speed': B *'Control': B *'Catch': B |-|GO Strikers 2013 Dark Emperors Form= *'Kick': A *'Guard': C *'Body': A *'Speed': B *'Control': B *'Catch': B |-|GO Strikers 2013 Adult Form= Fully Upgraded *'Tp:' 140 *'Kick': S *'Guard': A *'Body': S *'Speed': A *'Control': S *'Catch': A Hissatsu IE= *'SH Dragon Crash' *'SH Dragon Tornado' *'OF Zigzag Spark' *'OF Jigoku Guruma' |-|IE2= *'SH Dragon Crash' *'SH Wyvern Crash' *'SH Dragon Tornado' *'SH Wyvern Blizzard' |-|IE3= *'SH Dragon Crash 改' *'SH Wyvern Crash' *'SH Dragon Slayer' *'SH Wyvern Blizzard' |-|IE3 Red Team Form= *'SH Dragon Slayer' *'OF Dual Pass' *'SK Konshin!' *'SK Chouwaza!' |-|IE3 Dark Emperors Form= *'SH Wyvern Crash' *'SH Dragon Cannon' *'SH Koutei Penguin 1gou' *'SK Ike Ike!' GO= *'SH Denrai Houtou' *'SH Joker Rains' *'OF Noboriryuu' *'SK Konshin!' |-|GO 2: Young Form= *'SK Wide Range' *'SH Dragon's Tail' *'OF Noboriryuu' *'SH Joker Rains' |-|Go 2: Adult Form= *'SK Critical!' *'SH Denrai Houtou' *'OF Noboriryuu' *'SH Dragon Blaster' |-|GO Galaxy= *'SH Dragon Crash' *'SH Dragon's Tail' *'OF Noboriryuu' *'SH Joker Rains' Strikers= *'SH Dragon Crash' *'SH Dragon Crash 改' *'SH Wyvern Crash' *'SH Dragon Slayer' *'SH Dragon Tornado' *'SH Wyvern Blizzard' |-|GO Strikers 2013= *'SH Dragon Blaster' *'SH Denrai Houtou' *'SH Last Death Zone' *'SH Dragon Slayer' *'SH Wyvern Blizzard' *'SH Dragon Tornado' *'SH Wyvern Crash' *'SH Dragon Crash 改' *'SH Dragon Crash' *'OF Noboriryuu' Keshin Inazuma Eleven GO *'KH Sengoku Bushin Musashi' Inazuma Eleven GO 2: Chrono Stone *'KH Sengoku Bushin Musashi' (Young Form) *'KH Shourai no Seiryuu' (Gra Fa Route Only) Inazuma Eleven GO Galaxy *'KH Sengoku Bushin Musashi' (Young Form) Mixi Max Inazuma Eleven GO 2: Chrono Stone Best Match Mixi Max *'MIMAX Tobitaka Seiya' **'DF Viva! Banri no Choujou' *'MIMAX Nishiki Ryouma' **'SH Tiger Drive' Game-exclusive Teams Inazuma Eleven 2 *'Ura Raimon A' *'Ura Raimon B' Inazuma Eleven 3 *'Dummy Emperors' *'First Raimon' Inazuma Eleven GO *'Raimon Dreams' *'FF Raimon' Inazuma Eleven GO 2: Chrono Stone *'Raimon Dreams' *'Hayashi no Eiyuu Tachi' *'Team Endou' Inazuma Eleven GO Galaxy *'Team Endou' (Young Form) *'Crimson Hairs' (Adult Form) *'FF Raimon' (Young Form) Trivia *In the dub, his last name is 'Dragonfly', a pun on his moves which are mostly dragon related. **In relation to this, the ryuu (竜'') in his first name means ''dragon. *His character song in the 'Inazuma Eleven Character Song Original Album '''is "The Bad Boys Brother's Blues ~The Ocean, and Manliness and Chivalry and Mohawk~"'' with Fudou, Tsunami and Tobitaka. *He has a duet song with Endou named “Ano Ki no Shita ni Atsumarou!” (Gather Under that Tree!). *It's known that after the third series of Inazuma Eleven, he along with Gouenji, Kazemaru and Kabeyama played for a pro league team. *In Inazuma Eleven GO Chrono Stone he sings another Character Song called "Honoo no Puraido" with Gouenji and Fubuki. *When in Galaxy, in episode 21, is shown on a magazine, he is standing inside a stadium almost identical to the San Siro in Milan, Italy Navigation Category:GO characters Category:Keshin User Category:Red Team Category:Chrono Stone characters